Different Stranger A Sora x Riku Fic
by one.life.to.live
Summary: A bit of regret and Romance between Sora and Riku


Some people are different, some people are kind. What I've tried to do this life, is take something that can be mine. What is I seek, what is it I want? Can I find what I am looking for deep within that which is felt? Can I go beyond the red and grey, and peek into another day? What is this feeling, a motion I feel, when you are around, everything isn't real. Why is this? What is the point of being near you, when all I have to do is tell you that I love you. Is it true? Is it right, for me to feel this way, to hold you so tight? To remember this dream, this illusion is mine, for now until then, until the end of time. I want this to be real, this feeling that I can, get a little bit of you, within me, so I can, call out your name, and take you aside, and tell you that maybe this time, you will be mine. I want to tell you this different thing, something I'm sure may be a little shocking. But what can I say, for you already know, just what I am feeling, a little more so. I try so many ways, a different phrase perhaps, to think of ways to tell you that..

"I love you"

I've said it, and I am not sure if it's true, those words that I've just said to you. I want you to know that however far we may go, if it is just tonight, if it is just one show.. I have loved you, now listen please, to what I have to say. I want you to be with me, so close, please never leave me. Please tell me, master, and friend, is it better this way, now that we're at an end? We always fought together, you and I. We tried to find out who was better, you or I. We never came close, yet it was true, this feeling that I feel, so deeply for you. Please don't leave me, don't let me go, I still need to know, between now and then, was it only a show? Did you only take me then, in your arms, and say, that you'd always feel this way? Was it a joke to you perhaps, the feeling I felt when I heard you clap. You clapped for me, didn't you? You wanted me to stay close to you? I wanted to say so much more to you, yet I never got the right chance to say, what it is that I felt that day..

I feel sorrow, sadness, a little tear, falls on my cheek, and down toward my ear. The same ear that heard you say you love me, but that was a joke too, right? Was everything an illusion, after all, it's just one night. That's what you told me, pure and true, the feeling that you secretly had for me and you.

So listen well to me now, for I will only say this once. I needed you, I always loved you, but those days are no more. If me loving you, was a joke, then I hope that you can choke, on whatever emotion you feel for her. After all, I am just one person, out of the many that have felt your lips and heard you scream. After your father found out, this day I left you, you were forever bound to someone else. You didn't fight back, you only knew what it was like to have someone love you. You never loved me back, for this is clear, so please tell me now, was it really worth it? Can I touch you one more time? Will that somehow change your mind? Is it possible, as I cry here, an empty tear for you I need, to feel the desire, the want, the key. The key to my heart, is within your desire, to take me, to kiss me, to be my heart's desire. I needed you, I felt you, that one night, all alone. I asked you, if it would be ok. You simply looked into my and held me, like a child, I blushed, and I knew that it would all be over soon. As much as I tried, to hold back the tears and pain, they just kept flowing, brewing with more ways, to hurt me. But you, you protected me, and that is what really kept me close to you, close to the one, who has now, stolen my heart.

So listen well now, stranger. Do you love me, do you feel me, as I feel you, within every part of me. I need you, and I hope that we can be together again, someday soon.

A stranger you were not, yet a stranger you've become.

Now hear me one more time, stranger.

"I love you…"

Those words meant so much to you one time, and they still mean something today. Please never forget those precious moments we spent together, confessing out undying love for each other...

Never forget.


End file.
